comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: DC Nation (MAD)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC NATION Extreme Renovation: House Edition Ty Pennington and the Extreme Renovation crew tries to change Superman's Fortress of Solitude so he can have a social life. Batman Family Feud The Batman family tries to get on the Family Feud to capture the Riddler who is somewhere in the TV studio. Zeke and Lex Luthor Zeke is forced to team up with Lex Luthor for a skateboarding competition. Smallville: Turn Off the Clark When the final season of Smallville is finished, Clark is approached by Julie Taymor and Bono to continue the series as a musical called Smallville: Turn Off the Clark. Green Care Bear While out in the desert one night, Hal Jordan happens upon a dying Good Luck Bear who appoints him to take his place as the next green care bear. In Care-A-Lot, Hal is trained by Grumpy Bear to take on Funshine Bear who has become corrupted. The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker Patti Stanger attempts to match up both Batman and Iron Man with an eligible bachelorette. However, their self-centered and super-heroic tenancies turn away from every girl they are paired off with. Especially Iron Man, who is unknowingly paired with Catwoman (who robs him of everything). DolPhineas and Ferb Tale When Sawyer Nelson finds Winter the tailless dolphin stranded on the beach, Phineas and Ferb offer to help build a suitable prosthetic for the dolphin. Their first few attempts backfire until they build a helmet that increases her brain activity. To test her ability, they enter her in a half machine competition against Hiccup and Toothless, and Cyborg. Winter proves to a formidable opponent, taking out Hiccup and Toothless. But before she can beat Cyborg, Morgan Freeman appears, informing that despite winning, the important thing is that everybody learns when messing with balance of nature use robot parts. He then reveals that he now has rocket feet like Cyborg's That's What Super Friends Are For When the lesser known Super Friends feel rejected by Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman, Plastic Man and Black Lightning lead them into expressing the feelings of not living up to their team name through a show tune routine. Upon hearing this, Superman suggests that the team be renamed to the Justice League and Batman orders the team to get him a soda. SUPER FRIENDS.jpg|Mad That's What super Friends Are For (Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Plastic Man, Black Lightning, Red Tornado, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Zatanna, Dr. Mid-Nite, Green Lantern Hal Jordan, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Dr. Fate, Cyborg, Blue Beetle, Captain Marvel, Booster Gold, Fire, Ice, Power Girl, Captain Atom, Elongated Man, Green Lantern Kyle Rayner, Flash Jay Garrick, Flash Barry Allen, Flash Wally West, Kid Flash Bart Allen, Captain Marvel, Robin, Hawkman, Animal Man) Yawn Carter After receiving a device from Abin Sur, John Carter teleports to Mars. There he meets Marvin the Martian who dubs him "Yawn Carter" for his long winded boring back story. Marvin asks Carter for his help to fight their civil war, but Carter is reluctant since he would rather search for gold. Marvin's dog K-9 grabs Carter and takes him to their village. Seeing that he has survived the trip, it is declared that Carter has super powers that can be useful in the war. While there Carter is greeted by the princess Dejah Thoris, who informs him that she has be betrothed to J'onn J'onzz a man she does not love. J'onzz has Carter arrested for fraternizing with Thoris. As punishment, Carter is pitted to a fight to the death with ravenous Bruno Mars. Carter manages to kill Mars, escape to the arena, and crash the wedding. However, Carter learns that the entire events were just an elaborate plan for Thoris to get an engagement ring. As Carter declares his feelings and gives her a diamond ring, Thoris teleports Carter back to Earth. Aquaman vs. Wild When Bear Grylls is poisoned by a nightshift toad, Aquaman fills in and faces off against the desert. However, he can't find fish to eat or a large water source. When he finally reaches a source of water, he encounters a man who needs his help fighting the aliens from Battleship. Aquaman decides to return to the desert. Dark Knight at the Museum Batman investigates a crime at the Museum of Television to stop the Riddler. Bane & Kate Bane sets out to sabotage his sister Kate's date with Bruce Wayne. The Lex Factor Lex Luthor holds a reality show for villains in order to find out who he will use to fight Superman. "S" Cape from Planet Earth Scorch Supernova tries to save Superman, who denies he needs help. It had turned out Lex Luthor had planted Kryptonite inside Scorch's pocket. Lena tells the two she assisted Luthor because he'd tell her how Lost ends. The Great Batsby A charming narrator named Nick talks about his time with an eccentric man in 1920s... Batman! The Flash & the Furious The crew of the Fast and the Furious gets assistance from the fastest man alive, but is he the most furious? Does Someone Have to GOa? The Green Lanterns are asked which of their teammates should be fired. SHAZAM! & Cat WheSam Puckett and Cat Valentine have a new child to babysit who is actually Captain Marvel! Shazamwich! From MAD, a commercial has Billy Batson transforming into Captain Marvel to try and convince a friend to try the Shazamwich. Teen Titanic Titanic is parodied with the Teen Titans in this trailer spoof. (Captain Cold, Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, Blue Beetle, Superboy, Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, Aqualad) The Curious Case of Benjamin Batman The Curious Case of Benjamin Button is parodied as Batman ages like Benjamin Button in this trailer spoof. Mad of Steel: This is Mad's version of Man of Steel. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Cartoons Category:DC Comics Category:DC Nation Category:Superman Clark Kent Category:Fortress of Solitude Category:Batman - Bruce Wayne Category:Edward Nigma - Riddler Category:Lex Luthor Category:Smallville Category:Green Lantern Hal Jordan Category:Iron Man Category:Catwoman Selena Kyle Category:Cyborg Category:Wonder Woman Category:Plastic Man Category:Black Lightning Category:Red Tornado Category:Aquaman Category:Martian Manhunter Category:Zatanna Category:Dr. Mid-Nite Category:Black Canary Category:Oliver Queen Green Arrow Category:Dr. Fate Category:Blue Beetle Ted Kord Category:Captain Marvel Category:Booster Gold Category:Fire Category:Ice Category:Power Girl Category:Captain Atom Category:Elongated Man Category:Green Lantern Kyle Rayner Category:Flash Jay Garrick Category:Flash Barry Allen Category:Flash Wally West Category:Kid Flash Bart Allen Category:Robin Dick Grayson Category:Hawkman Category:Animal Man Category:Bane Category:Captain Cold Category:Raven Category:Beast Boy Category:Starfire Category:Blue Beetle (Jamie Reyes) Category:Superboy Conner Kent Category:Aqualad Kaldur'ahm Category:Kid Flash - Wally West Category:Barbara Gordan Batgirl Category:Alfred Pennyworth Category:General Zod Category:Donna Troy - Wonder Girl/Troia